Flocked articles are used in a wide variety of applications. Flocked articles are being used for textile decoration as well as molded articles. Flock is a short precision cut or pulverized natural or synthetic fiber used to produce a velvet like coating on cloth, rubber, film, or paper. Flock generally has a length between about 0.010 to 0.250 inches (0.25 mm to 6.25 mm).
In these applications, it has been highly desired to have multi-media flocked articles including a material having a metallic sheen or luster. Metal noncompatible inserts have been used in the prior art but the metal inserts have rapidly faded due to ultraviolet light exposure, wear, and/or the effects of repeated washings. It is therefore desirable to have a multi-media flocked article having a noncompatible insert that resists fading.